The present invention relates to gloves and, more particularly, to a leather cleaning glove for removing pet hair.
Certain devices, such as vacuums, brushes, and rubber mitts are used to clean the inside of cars and other fabric surfaces. A vacuum cleaner is a device that uses an aft pump to create a partial vacuum to suck up dust and dirt, usually from floors, and optionally from other surfaces as well. The dirt is collected by either a dust bag or a cyclone for later disposal. Vacuums require emptying and are not very portable. Brushes and rubberized mitts require picking hair from the bristles and have specific limited uses.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved cleaning device for cleaning pet hair from fabric surfaces including car interiors and like fabric surfaces.